Easy, Simple
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: "Death is easly, simple. Life is hard." When James bit Bella, Edward got there in time, but he couldn't stop. He killed Bella, but he didn't really kill her... he just woke her up, and she went home. Life is the dream, death is forever. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Some of the lines from this one-shot have been directly taken from Stephanie Meyer's debut novel _Twilight_; pg. 1. I do not claim to own them, I am using them strictly for entertainment purposes. I do not ask for wages or money of any kind. Stephanie Meyer wrote them and they belong to her, I claim no ownership and do not intend copyright of any sort. I do not own any characters, places, ideas or themes from this. I own only the idea of the plot.

* * *

**Easy, Simple**

One-shot

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die -though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

The fire filled into my veins as his teeth sank into me. It was the worst kind of pain imaginable, and it wouldn't stop. Instead it just kept growing, it grew hotter and hotter. And I screamed.

I knew it wouldn't do any good -my screaming- but it gave me something else to focus on other than the pain. I listened to the octaves growing stronger… higher… louder. They filled my ears with an unpleasant sort of ring, but it was the best I could do. It was the only thing I could muster to make myself think this was all a dream I had fallen into. If I kept screaming, I would wake up eventually. And I would be in Edward's arms.

I could see the flames through my blurred eyes -through the pain- and I knew I was on fire, there was no denying it anymore. I could see Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle… and Edward. They were close now, standing around and smiling, but not at me.

Edwards voice broke through the barrier that I had carved into the world, and his shape is smaller, closer, and I hear him say: _It's the venom_.

_Find the will_. I hear Carlisle's voice whisper to him.

_You are so fragile Bella, I could kill you before you even knew you were dead._

Edward had told me so many time how my blood was like a drug to him, that I was his own personal brand of heroin. And when you give a heroin addict heroin, he takes the heroin. He sets it out before him, smells it, looks upon it and smiles, he knows there is no more waiting. The heroin can no longer torment him because it has laid itself out before him. It is smiling back, egging him on, saying: _I am right here… just take me…_

The pain is fading from my veins, it isn't hot anymore. And I see now that the fire was not me, but across the room.

_Edward…_

Carlisle's voice is soft, pleading, gentle, delicate.

_Her blood is clean… _

The pain is gone now, and I feel nothing.

_You're killing her…_

My eyes are open, but I can't see what is in front of me. I only see Edward, I only hear his voice. He is telling me that he loves me, and that he will never let any harm befall on me whilst he is around, which will be always. He will never leave me, and I never him. We are meant to be with each other, always and forever. Nothing will ever make us part from each other.

We are in the meadow now, and it is snowing, but I don't feel cold. The only thing I am focused on is Edward's arms around me, and his brilliant gold eyes looking into my dull brown ones.

_I love you Edward…_

_Death is easy, simple…_

_Life is hard…_

There is no pain, no air, no darkness, no day, no night. There is no sound, no smell, no taste, no sight. I no longer see Edward. His voice is gone, his arms are no longer around me, and I can't feel him… I can't feel anything…

I am dead now, and everything is dark. I can feel myself moving, but I still can't see. I can only feel, not physically, but around me. I can feel people in the room, but I can't hear them, I can't see them, and when I try to call out to them I can't hear my voice.

I feel myself sauntering forward, and there it is. It is warm and happy and loving, and bright. _So bright_. I want to shield my eyes, but I don't, because it doesn't hurt. My eyes simply stare deeper and deeper into it.

It is the meadow I am looking at. The grass is green and long and filled with flowers of every color, even ones that don't have a name. It's beautiful.

I step into the meadow -into heaven- and smile. It's warm as the sun shines down on me.

_I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you Bella…_

The memory of his words fill my mind and cloud my thoughts; he didn't hurt me, he sent me home.

Life is the dream, this is what's real. Death, being dead is what's real. Heaven, never ending, eternal life, eternal happiness and bliss. Time has no meaning here.

It isn't like earth, no one can die in heaven, because we are all alive in our own deaths. Never growing old, bitter, angry…

I walk forward with a smile on my lips and whisper Edward's name into the trees before me, and to my surprise, he steps forward. Brilliant eyes, not gold, but green, look back to me. He is wearing an outfit that would have been common a century ago, and his hair is combed out and less tamable than what I had grown used to. His skin is sun kissed and warm… it's unfamiliar.

He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I don't know what to say, and so I only step forward with my eyes locked to his. He is smiling and extending his arms towards me.

We embrace each other and kiss deeply.

_Heaven._

THE END


End file.
